Without You Here
by Ginger-Megz
Summary: Tamaki had lost Haruhi. They only thing left to remind him of her after that was the little girl she gave birth to before she died. But does he really want to be reminded of what he has lost? ONE-SHOT


Yuzuru Souh walked into the 2nd estate that his son and family lived in only to hear silence as he walked through the halls. He kept walking toward a small play room till he saw familiar long brown hair.

"Rei!" He called out into the room.

Soon the brown hair popped up from the large castle of a doll house the young girl was playing with.

"Grandfather! Grandfather! You came to see me!" Rei dropped her dolls and runs to him jumping over the other toys on the floor till she reached his open arms for a hug.

"How's my favorite little princess?" Yuzuru asked tickling her sides making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop, Grandfather! That tickles!" She laughed, and he stopped. She took a deep breathe. "I'm fine, Grandfather." Her voice less cheerful than it was before. Yuzuru noticed the difference in her voice.

"Do you know what tomorrow is? Are you excited?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, the day father hates and when father hates me the most." She stated looking down at her feet.

"Rei, your father doesn't hate you or your birthday. Why on earth would you say such a thing? He loves you."

Yuzuru tried to hug Rei but she stepped away from him.

"I'll be turning 6 tomorrow. I'm not an idiot. I know father hate's me and my birthday because if it wasn't for me mama would still be alive with him. They would be happy! He would be happier it I wasn't born!"

"Rei! I don't want -" Her large chocolate brown eyes filled with tears made him speechless.

"He hates that I look her! That I sound like her! That I act like her. Every time he looks at me all that is in his eyes are sadness and shock like he didn't mean to look at me. I know he blames me for mama's death! All of you do!"

Rei that's enough! No one blames you for that! Not your father, your uncles, your grandpa, me and especially not your mother! She was so happy to know she was going to have you, she wanted to have you, to hold you and she loved you more than life itself. Don't you ever say that her death was your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, grandfather. I'm sorry."

"Good, now give your grandfather a kiss on the cheek and get ready for bed. You don't want to be tired for what your uncles have planned for you tomorrow do you?"

"No, no of course not! Thank you, grandfather. I love you!" He leaned down therefore Rei could reach his cheek. She giggled as she did.

"I love you too my little princess. Oh, I think I have something for you." Yuzuru pulled a small doll from behind his back to give to Rei.

"Grandfather, my birthdays tomorrow not today!" She exclaimed excitedly with a bright smile.

"Tsk tsk I don't need a day to spoil my granddaughter. Now go on, get ready for bed." He gave her the doll and she thanked him while she heading to her room. When he couldn't see her anymore, his smile faded as he headed towards his son's study. When Yuzuru got to the door, he didn't bother knocking but just walking into the room. Tamaki lifted his head up from the papers he was reading.

"Father could you knock before you rudely walk in while I'm working?" Tamaki asked as he resumed to reading the papers in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuzuru asked his son.

"What are you talking about now, father?" Tamaki asked rubbing his eyes as he looked at his father.

"It will be six years tomorrow and you have barley spoken to your daughter since she was born! Everyone has moved on and is caring for Rei like Haruhi would have wanted! Why can't you care or even look at your own daughter?"

"I can't just forget about my wife, the love of my life like she was never here!"

"No one ever said you had too! But acting like you hate your own daughter for something she didn't do is not the way, son. You know more than anyone that Haruhi wanted Rei just as much as you did. She would be ashamed if she saw how you've been acting these last six years."

"You wouldn't understand, father. I've got work to do, so if you don't mind." Tamaki waved his father out who in return sighed in response and left. While leaving the estate to his awaiting car, Yuzuru looked up to the stars.

"Haruhi, if you're looking down on us, get into his head. Only you knew how to do that the best. Rei needs him and though he won't admit Tamaki needs her." He said out loud and as if she had heard his request the wind howled though the night.

 **~Next Day 7 in the morning~**

"Rei? Rei? What are you doing asleep on a day like this!?" Two voices in unison yelled.

"But I'm tired!" She whined as she buried more under the covers.

"I guess the birthday girl doesn't want to get ready for her special day." Hikaru stated.

"What should we do with her pretty outfit and all of her presents?" Kaoru finished.

This made Rei jump from her cave of covers on her bed.

"Who is doing it the maids or -"

"Now why on our niece's special day would we let the maids try and dress her? When it's our job!" The twins stated with a cat like grins on their face.

"I love you Uncle Hika and Uncle Kao!" Rei jumped into their open arms.

"We have to hurry though," Hikaru started.

"The others will be here at 10." Kaoru finished.

"But it's only 7 in the morning, what is going to take so long?"

"Well how else are we going to our talking and gossiping in before the others get here? It has been over a week since we've last seen you." They grinned.

Soon they were chatting away talking about how school was going, the boys that liked her but to scared of her Uncles to make a move and her friends they did all of this while fixing her hair in cute pigtails with purple ribbons and dressed her in cute clothes.

"You know Rei, we used to dress your mom up back in the day. She would yell at us to leave her alone." Kaoru stated while him and Hikaru looked over their niece's outfit to see if there was anything they needed to change. Rei was dressed in shorts that stopped mid-thighs under them were white stocking with black bears on them and a long sleeve purple shirt with black boots that stop above her ankles.

"Alright, I think are job here is done, now give us a spin." Hikaru told her. Rei did a slow twirl with a shy smile.

"Perfect!" Kaoru stated, tickling her a little making Rei giggle.

"Do you think father will love me if I'm really pretty like mama?" Her question was innocent but at first confused the twins till they understood her meaning. That simple question set a fire in their eyes. All the host knew Tamaki took Haruhi's death the worse but thought that Rei would help him through his pain although he never let her near him. Till he let his daughter in his heart, the host have been watching over and taking care of Rei.

"Rei, the boss does love you." Hikaru started

"He is just an idiot." Kaoru finished.

"You don't have to sugar coat it. I know father hates me because he blames me for what happen to mama."

"Rei never say that!" The twins stated with so much angry in their voices. Kaoru was the first one to calm down while Hikaru was thinking of different ways to kill Tamaki.

"Who told you this? It wasn't your father was it?" She shook her head no.

"I heard the maids talking about some stuff. In the end I just put two and two together. Mama died giving birth to me and when I said something to grandfather last night he didn't say I was wrong that mama died giving birth just that I was wrong that I was the cause of her death." She stated.

 _Damn, Haruhi, she really is your kid._ The twins thought.

-Ding Dong-

"AHH the others are here!" She screamed, running out of the room to the front door.

 _And there's the boss._

Rei made it down stairs as a maid let two men in the door.

"Uncle Hunny! Uncle Mori!" She screamed running to hug them.

"Rei-chan, you've gotten so big, right Takashi?" Hunny who was about the size of a middle schooler.

"Mhmm." Takashi said petting her head.

"Uncle Hunny, you saw me a few days ago!"

"Wait how is it Hunny-Sempai got to see her, and it's been a week for us!" The twins whined. The front door opened and in walked two more people.

"That's because I switched days with them. I had business in China to attend to therefore to make it here for Rei's birthday we switched." Kyoya stated closing his black book, taking a knee to hug Rei as she ran to him.

"Uncle Kyo-kyo! I missed you! How was the meeting in China? Did you bring me anything back?" Rei asked in one breathe.

"I missed you too, Rei. It went well and yes but no you don't get it yet." He stated.

"Ahm." Rei looked around Kyoya to see a woman with long maroon hair.

"Grandpa!" She let go of Kyoya to hug Ranka.

"I thought I was never going to get my hug!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Silly grandpa! I'll always hug you! Also, you look very pretty today!" This made Ranka hug her harder.

"No, you are my cute adorable granddaughter!"

"Hey Kyoya, we all need to talk about Rei and the boss." The twins stated in a volume only the other host could hear.

"Hey Ranka, why don't you take Rei to the dining room to grab a snack before we leave. I doubt she has eaten." Kyoya stated while the twins stated that she hasn't. Ranka picked Rei up and headed to the kitchen while the host went to the sitting room.

"What's wrong, Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"Tamaki is still ignoring Rei and it's starting to affect her." They stated.

"Yes, Yuzuru called me last night and told me about his conversation with Rei. Did you get my email?" Kyoya asked and they all nodded.

"Yes, but she mentioned it again today to us. She has never done that." Kaoru stated.

"I think it's time to give him that." Kyoya stated.

"Are you sure Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked a little worried.

"I agree, we should have given it to him when she died." Hikaru stated

"Yea, maybe this wouldn't have gone on as long as it has." Kaoru finished.

"I was only following Haruhi's instructions. Besides we had to see if he could do this on his own." Kyoya stated, pulling out a disc.

"When should we give it to him Kyo-chan?"

"I'm going to give it to him before we leave with Rei to go visit Haruhi." Kyoya stated walking out the room.

"Well I hope this works," Hikaru started.

"What made us want to give him the video now?" Kaoru finished.

"Haruhi." Mori stated. Soon they all felt a calm presence near them making them smile.

"Let's go fine Rei-chan and Ranka-chan!" Hunny stated, running out the door.

Kyoya came up to Tamaki's office door and knocked.

"Come in." He heard Tamaki sigh. Kyoya opened the door and stepped in as Tamaki looked up.

"Kyoya! It's you, you come to see me!" Tamaki shouted as dog ears appeared on his head.

"No, I came to see Rei, my goddaughter, for her birthday. What are you doing working on your daughter's birthday?" Kyoya asked, already knowing the answer. Tamaki sadden a bit and continued to look the papers on his desk.

"Kyoya, you know the answer to that. She just looks and sounds so much like Haruhi that it hurts, and I know that she is going to act like her, I just don't think I can handle it." He said putting his head on his desk.

"You really are and idiot." Kyoya laid the disc on the desk and was beginning to walk out but stopped at the open door. "Watch that all the way through. Haruhi asked me to give it to you if anything happened to her. Once your done, all of us will be visiting Haruhi." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Kyo-kyo, you ready to go?" Rei asked, running up to him and grabbing his hand.

"Of course, Rei."

"So, is the boss coming?" The twins asked.

"You guys know fathers not going to come." Rei stated with a hint of grief in her voice.

"This time Rei he will. He is just finishing something up, he said he would meet us there. How does that sound." Kyoya looked down at Rei as they walked to the limo waiting out front.

"What really? Father is really going to spend my birthday with me?"

"Yes, he is." Kyoya stated matter of fact.

This made everyone else a little nervous, but they knew they had to trust Kyoya.

Tamaki stared at the disc wondering what it could be that Haruhi had left him.

"Guess there is only one way to find out." He said to himself. He inserted the disc into his computer and hit play. On the screen was a pregnant Haruhi with a younger Tamaki rubbing her stomach.

"What do you want her to look like?" Haruhi asked.

"You, you hear that little Rei. You need to look just like your mommy. You need to have her hair, her eyes, her voice, her level headedness and her smarts." Tamaki said to Haruhi's stomach.

"What is she going to have of yours?" She asked with a smile.

"I want her to have my happiness." Haruhi's smile widen.

"Tamaki, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, my queen."

"If I die, will you love and take care of Rei?" She asked nothing of a joke in her voice.

"Haruhi, what kind of question is that?"

"I need to know that you will love Rei no matter what happens. Even if she looks like me, you will love her with all your heart if I'm not here." Haruhi had tears in her eyes.

"Haruhi, of course, even if she looks just like you I will love her with all my heart. Forever and always."

The video skipped to Rei's first words being Unc as she tried to say Uncle to the twins. Then her first steps as she tried to walk to Kyoya. Soon she was 4, she was playing with her bear and Hunny played with Usa-chan as they played together till Mori came and told them both it was time for a nap. She had so much of Haruhi but at the same time had so much of Tamaki. Soon the video went blank till a pregnant Haruhi came on the screen again.

"Is it ready Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay well, Tamaki if you are watching this then something happened to me. I don't know what, but I just have this feeling. I am making this video to remind you, if you decide to be an idiot after I leave this world that you have someone to take care of. Rei. Do you remember why you wanted to name her Rei, because you knew she was going to be beautiful and lovely. She is going to need you and you need her. I wish I could be with you both. I love you, Tamaki. Stop being an idiot and go show our daughter how much of an awesome father I know you can be. Tell her I love you for me. Goodbye Tamaki."

The video went blank, Tamaki had tears rolling down his face. He turned to the picture of him and Haruhi from the ball before they all left for Boston.

"Thank you, my love." With that Tamaki jumped out of his seat, running out of his office.

"Master Tamaki, where are you going?" A maid with a tray of food in her hand asked.

"To see my daughter!" He ran out the door to the limo they had waiting for him. Soon it was off to Haruhi's grave. Tamaki didn't wait for the driver to open the door to get out running to where he knew everyone was. Soon he saw the brown hair he missed so much.

"Rei!" He yelled at the young girl. She turned around to see Tamaki running to her.

"Father." She said at a whisper. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as her feet began to move. "Daddy!"

He reached her, picking her up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rei. I promise I will be a better father to you. I love you so very much. Will you ever forgive me?" Tamaki asked as he hugged her. All Rei could do was cry and hug him tighter.

"Took you long enough, Boss." The twins stated.

"Yeah Tama-chan!" Hunny yelled.

"Mhmm." Mori hummed.

"Thought I was going to have to go to plan B." Kyoya stated.

"I thought I was going to have to take my little Rei home with me." Ranka huffed.

"I'm sorry guys. Thanks for watching over our little girl." Tamaki said, walking up to them not letting go of Rei.

"Rei, do you want to say hello to your mom with me?" Tamaki asked. Rei nodded.

He walked up to Haruhi's grave and set Rei down in front of him though Rei held his hand.

"Hello, my queen. Thank you for that video, hopefully Rei will keep me in check while you are away. I love you, always and forever. Would you like to say anything my princess?" Tamaki asked Rei.

"Mama, I really wish I could have met you. Grandpa tells me you are with your mommy, so I can't be that sad because both of you are watching over us. Thank you, mama for bringing daddy to me. I love you." Rei stated, going to hug Tamaki's leg. He picked her and held her on his left side.

"See you later, my queen." With that they walked away to meet the hosts that were waiting at the limos. Tamaki stopped taking one last look at Haruhi's grave. He didn't know if it was the light playing tricks on him, but he honestly didn't care. There at the grave stood Haruhi and her mother, waving. The wind blew that's when he heard it.

"I love you too." Haruhi said. He smiled, turning his head to head back down to his family.

"Rei, Rei come on your party is waiting!" The twins yelled.

"Daddy? Are you going to come to my party?" She asked looking at him. He stopped.

"Rei, I'm never missing a single minute of your life again. I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept walking.

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
